


The Day Tsukishima Kei Got Added to a Disaster of a Group Chat (and the Events That Followed)

by itsmaaaya



Series: The Four of Us Met in the Third Gym [2]
Category: (Mainly Haikyuu!!), Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Chatting & Messaging, Crack, Fluff, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Slow To Update, and i'm an indecisive fuck, but basically just crack afterwards bc i wanna live my best life, chat room fic, i love all of you so much tbh, yeah im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-14
Updated: 2018-04-01
Packaged: 2018-08-30 19:57:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8547034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsmaaaya/pseuds/itsmaaaya
Summary: Tsukishima Kei is a stubborn and sarcastic asshole, and that is perfectly portrayed in the groupchat. He always manages to spite the idiots while still looking cool, and it's pretty much a given that Tendou and Lev hate that. (Yaku loves it because that means less parenting on his behalf, and it's always entertaining to see Hanamaki and Matsukawa try to present the correct memes for the time... and then getting roasted by Akaashi.)But now, Tsukishima has made three of the members of the group chat fall in love with him.But Tsukishima isn't gay... right?****update for 2018 because my lazy ass finally decided to log into ao3: haha, yeah, i forgot this was a thing, so this is going to be morphed into a massive group chat and just hopefully will bring some humor into your life. i just want to make the world a better place, with positivity and this is my little step at helping that. (also i lost the plot list i made, so since this was actually left in the middle of a plot arc, i'm just gonna subtly slide it into your dms)(wait i meant i was gonna slide it into the right direction. sorry, force of habit to say a meme at the end)





	1. Day 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is a continuation of Notes, so do read that. It doesn't have to be read first, but it gives you a little background as to how everyone got Tsukki's number in the first place... (you may get some of the references, but some are super self-explanatory)
> 
> ENJOYYYYY

_**tsukishimakei** has been added to:  **where the wild ones roam**_

_Saturday- 11:48_

**tsukishimakei:** what is this

 **Akaashi:** I have been wondering about that for a while.

 **brokuto:** GUYS THIS IS OUR FRIEND TSUKKI FRM KARASUNO

 **brokuto:** INTRODUCE URSELF

 **mamalibero:** Yaku

 **thenextace:** IM LEEEEVVVV

 **tetsubro:** Kuroo ;)

 **tsukishimakei:** i feel violated

 **Akaashi:** If you think this is bad, good luck in the rest of this group chat...

 **oiks:** Oikawa~

 **iwa-chan:** iwaizumi

 **call me trouble:** DAT BOI

 **and make it double:** OH SHIT WADDUP

 **Akaashi:** That was Hanamaki-san and Matsukawa-san.

 **tsukishimakei:** did you hear that

 **tsukishimakei:** that was me dying bc idk why im here

 **Akaashi:** Why are we all here? Why are we all alive?

 **brokuto:** STOP WITH THE THINJING AND QUESTOINGING

 **brokuto:** WE DINL FINISH INTROS YET

 **brokuto:** WHERE R USHIWAKA AND TEDOUOUOUOUOU

 **oiks:** i still dont like them

 **Ushijima:** You just don't like the truth.

 **TENDOU:** OOOOOOOOOOOO CAN I FINISH IT THIS TIMEEEE

 **Ushijima:** Finish what?

 **TENDOU:** You should have come to Shiratorizawa...

 **oiks:** iwa-chAN DEFEND MY HONOR

 **iwa-chan:** if u went to shiratori then i prob wouldnt have to deal with you all the time

 **oiks:** WHAT

 **oiks:** I TAKE UMBRIDGE

 **brokuto:** isn't that teh mean lady i n hp

 **tsukishimakei:** yes she is

 **tsukishimakei:** but it also means to take offense

 **brokuto:** does thasd mean ijm umbridhe

 **brokuto:** i pldy offense in vball

 **tetsubro:** bro u know i love u

 **tetsubro:** but sometimes i feel that u need to work on ur common sense

 **Akaashi:** And your spelling.

_**brokuto** has changed the username **Akaashi** to **thebully**_

**mamalibero:** How dare you!

 **mamalibero:** Akaashi is an angel!

 **thenextace:** HE IS PRECIOUS SHAME ON U BOKUTO

_**thenextace** has changed the username **thebully** to **a.precious.angel**_

**tetsubro:** im sorry bro

 **tetsubro:** but that wasn't cool

 **a.precious.angel:** I may not set for you during practice tomorrow, Bokuto-san.

 **brokuto:** NOOO AKAAAAKSDHAHSI

 **brokuto:** YOU CANT DO HTSHI TO MEEEE

 **tsukishimakei:** why am i here

 **tetsubro:** bc we love u

 **tsukishimakei:** i dont want ur love

 **tetsubro:** i give love in many ways

 **tetsubro:** u can pick

 **call me trouble:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z13qnzUQwuI

 **and make it double:** shit i was gonna post that

 **and make it double:** have this instead

 **and make it double:** https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vTIIMJ9tUc8

 **tsukishimakei:** wtf??

 **tsukishimakei:** why????

 **a.precious.angel:** I have been asking that for a long time, Tsukki..

 **tetsubro:** why does he get to call u thatttttttttttt

 **tetsubro:** thats not fairrrrr

 **a.precious.angel:** Life's not fair, Kuroo-san.

 **a.precious.angel:** Suck it up.

 **oiks:** gettin sassy over here~~

 **mamalibero:** Oikawa, you're worse...

 **oiks:** IWA-CHAN DEFEND MY HONOR (again)

 **iwa-chan:** no

 **make it double:** same ^^

 **oiks:** I QUIT

_**oiks** has left the chat: **where the wild ones roam**_

**tetsubro:**...here we go again...


	2. Day 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tsukishimakei: fuck off u clingy baboon

_**Sunday- 12:23** _

_**a.precious.angel** changed the username a.precious.angel to **Akaashi**_

**Akaashi:** I will still not set for you, Bokuto-san.

 **brokuto:** HAHA

 **brokuto:** YOU LOKVE ME TOO MUCH TO DO THST

 **TENDOU:** lokve

 **call me trouble:** lokve

 **and make it double:** i sure lokve my memes

 **brokuto:** I MEAND LOGKBE

 **Akaashi:** Oh dear lord, what is happening...

 **tsukishimakei:** what

 **tsukishimakei:** i thought this was normal

 **tsukishimakei:** when has he ever been able to spell correctly

 **TENDOU:** I THINK AN ANT COULD SPEEL BETTER

 **call me trouble:** speel

 **and make it double:** i sure speel my memes

 **call me trouble:** ur so smart babe

 **and make it double:** ikr my love

 **and make it double:** but ur better Papi

 **call me trouble:** aww shucks darling

 **tsukishimakei:** are u guys dating?

 **Akaashi:** No, they're not, but they do this a lot more than you'd expect. I've heard from Iwaizumi-san that they're much worse in real life.

 **and make it double:** but we lokve each other very much

 **call me trouble:** ayyyyyyyyyyy

 **brokuto:** BUT WIRL U SETY FORE ME??

 **Akaashi:** We'll see at practice, Bokuto-san.

 **brokuto:** THAT MEANS YES

 **Akaashi:** I said that we'll see.

_Sunday- 4:57_

**brokuto:** HOW COULKKD YOU AKASHIIHI

 **mamalibero:** Did he not set to you?

 **iwa-chan:** we all know he's got the patience of a saint

 **tetsubro:** he is a saint

 **brokuto:** BUT HE HATESE MEEEEE

 **tetsubro:** speaking of hate

 **tetsubro:** did we add oikawa back to the chat

 **iwa-chan** **:** ah shit

 **iwa-chan:** how long has it been

_**oiks** has been added to: **where the wild ones roam**_

**oiks:** IT TOOK YOU OVER 28 HOURS TO ADD ME BACK TO THIS

 **brokuto:** AT LESAET THATS THE WORST OF  UTS ISSUES

 **brokuto:** AKLALAASHI DIDNT SETSE TO KME AT PRACTIBE

 **Akaashi:** I admire the fact that your speeling gets worse the sadder you are.

 **tetsubro:** DID AKAASHI JUST MAKE A JOKE

 **make it double:** oh 

 **call me trouble:** my

 **make it double:** memes

 **iwa-chan:** i don't get it

 **make it double:** check tendou's spelling earlier in the chat

 **oiks:** 28 HOURS

 **oiks:** WHAT FRIEND S DO I HAVE

 **iwa-chan:** ones that don't kick you out of a groupchat because you don't stop screaming

 **oiks:** ...

 **oiks:** bokuto doesn't shut up

 **brokuto:** EXCUSE YOUJ

 **brokuto:** HOW ODARE U STEP JON A WOUNDED ANIMALS E PRIDE

 **Akaashi:** That was uncalled for, Oikawa-san.

 **oiks:** ...

 **oiks:** /(o.o)/

 **brokuto:** AKAASHI U LOVE ME AGAIN

 **call me trouble:** i thought he only lokved u

 **Akaashi:** I deserve a raise...

 **TENDOU:** U GET PAIDDDDDD

 **mamalibero:** I definitely should get paid after dealing with that overgrown lamp post on steriods

 **Akaashi:** We really should start a protest. Maybe, someone will take pity on us and pay us...

 **tetsubro:** speaking of lamp posts

 **tetsubro:** keiiiiiiii

 **tetsubro:** it's ur turn to confess ur undying love for me

 **brokuto:** ID DO THAT ANYTIME

 **brokuto:** BRO UR MY LIFE AND LOVE

 **tetsubro:**...

 **tetsubro:** bro

 **tsukishimakei:** hey kuroo

 **tetsubro:** yes, my angel

 **tsukishimakei:** fuck off u clingy baboon

 **oiks:** IWA-CHAN

 **iwa-chan:** no

 **Akaashi:** Yaku-san, I've got a poster made for the strike.

 **mamalibero:** Good.

 **mamalibero:** I made the petition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOUUU  
> i didn't expect my story to get so much response in one day, so i sat down (bc i didn't have any homework) and whipped up another chapter for u guys


	3. Day 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsubro: a perfectly normal couple that'll soon have had sex in every place u can think of

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this got edited on three different devices and is really weird sorry
> 
> *gives u this whopper of a chapter that will slowly progress the story*  
> idk if u need to mentally prepare urself

_Monday- 8:03_

**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro:** tsukki

 **tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro:** tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki

 **tetsubro** : tsukki  
**tetsubro** : tsukki  
**mamalibero:** Tsukishima-kun, could you please answer so that my phone will stop buzzing?  
**Akaashi:** Kuroo-san, do you need something?  
**tetsubro:** okay  
**tetsubro** : last resort  
**brokuto:** DUDE I LOVE THAT GAME  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
t **etsubro** : kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro** : kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**tetsubro:** kei  
**mamalibero:** Kuroo-kun, please stop.  
**tsukishimakei** : wtf do u want  
**Akaashi** : Thank goodness...  
**Akaashi:** That was nearly as bad as Bokuto-san.  
**brokuto:** WHAT  
**brokuto:** AKAAAHSHJIDHSHI  
**brokuto** : AKAASHDKSKAGAAASHI  
**tetsubro:** wdym  
**tsukishimakei:** well  
**tsukishimakei:** i was practicing my cello  
**tsukishimakei:** but then I hear my phone buzzing nonstop  
**tsukishimakei:** so now I'm here to make u shut up  
**tsukishimakei:** so wth do u want  
**tetsubro:** i  
**tetsubro:** YOU PLAY THE CELLO??  
**Akaashi:** I thought you knew...  
**Akaashi:** Tsukki and I have a duet in which he plays his cello and I play my violin.  
**Akaashi:** Sometimes, he plays his viola.  
**tetsubro:** I have such a talented bf  
**tsukishimakei** : we're not dating  
**brokuto:** BUT AKAASHI AND I ARE DATING  
**brokuto:** AKAAASHDHSKI  
**Akaashi:** Yes, Bokuto-san. I'm still not sure why we are.  
**brokuto:** ITS BC U LOVE ME  
**Akaashi:** Unfortunately, I believe you are correct.  
**tsukishimakei:** u two r dating?  
**mamalibero:** Yes, they are, and they're disgustingly sappy.  
**tetsubro:** they're not as bad as u and lev  
**thenextace:** I SAW MY NAMEEEE  
**mamalibero:** That's not true. We are a perfectly normal couple.  
**tetsubro:** a perfectly normal couple that'll soon have had sex in every place u can think of  
**tsukishimakei:** ...okay  
**tsukishimakei:** Kuroo  
**tsukishimakei:** what did u want  
**brokuto:** YOUR DICKKK  
**tsukishimakei:** shut up  
**tetsubro:** tru tru  
**tsukishimakei:** what  
**tsukishimakei:** are u going to tell me anytime soon  
**tetsubro:** I  
**tetsubro:** I forget  
**brokuto:** SAME  
**tsukishimakei** :...are u fucking kidding me  
**tetsubro:** ooo I got smth better  
**tsukishimakei:** this better be good or I'm leaving this  
**tetsubro:** I love u tsukki~  <3  
**oiks** : how did u turn the arrow??  
**oiks:** ... i can never do that

_**tsukishimakei** has left the chat: **where the wild ones roam**_

**tetsubro** : NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 **brokuto:** NOOOOOOO DONOT GOOOOOO

 **tetsubro:** wait

 **tetsubro:** bro

 **tetsubro:** my main man

 **tetsubro:** the bro to my dude

 **tetsubro:** why r u upset

 **brokuto:** dude

 **brokuto:** my one true bro

 **brokuto:** what

 **brokuto:** i thought it was bc we all like him

 


	4. Day 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ...basically an entire chapter of Kuroo getting jealous of Tsukki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> the plot thickens (and becomes water bc i have terrible plots and ideas)

_Tuesday-  2:43 PM_

 

 **tetsubro:** bro wdym

 **brokuto:** ...

 **Akaashi:** I don't think I've ever heard him be this quiet.

 **tetsubro:** pm me

 **brokuto:** YEAH

 **Akaashi:** ...Here we go again.

 

_Private Message with **Akaashi, brokuto,** and **tetsubro**_

 

 **tetsubro:** wait

 **tetsubro:** what's going on

 **brokuto:** I THOUGHT UD EXPLAIN

 **Akaashi:** I'm not sure either.

 **tetsubro:** no

 **tetsubro:** i meant wdym

 **tetsubro:** do u have a crush on kei

 **brokuto:** oh

 **Akaashi:** Yes.

 **tetsubro:** WHAT

 **brokuto:** WHAT

 **brokuto:** WHATTTT

 **tetsubro:** I ALREADY CALLED DIBS

 **tetsubro:** WTF

 **tetsubro:** I YHINK JULIUS CAESER FELT LESS STABBED IN THE BACK THAN I DO RIGHT NOW

 **brokuto:** what

 **Akaashi:** One moment. How will this work out then?

 **Akaashi:** I'm already dating Bokuto-san, and I believe that we both have a crush on Tsukki.

 **Akaashi:** So I think it would just be best if Kuroo-san gets to date Tsukki.

 **brokuto:** but

 **tetsubro:** i'm chill with that

 **brokuto:** AKASHAKAKAHDJSHHIIII

 **Akaashi:** Yes, Bokuto-san?

 **brokuto:** okay

 **tetsubro:** HAHAHA BRO

 **tetsubro:** I WINNNNNN

 **brokuto:** THATS NOT EHAT U SAY WHEN U AND I PLAY AGAINST EACH OTHER

 **tetsubro:** YEAH IM JUST LAUGHUNG AT UR MISERY THEN

 

_**Akaashi Keiji** has left the Private Message_

 

**where the wild one roam**

 

_Tuesday- 2:47_

**mamalibero:** Awwww...

 **Akaashi:** What?

 **mamalibero:** That was cute.

 **thenextace:** SO AMM IIIIIII

 **mamalibero:** Says who?

 **Ushijima:** Said you.

 **call me trouble:** shots FIREDD

 **thenextace:** SEEEEEE

 **thenextace:** THE SHORTSTACK LOVES MEEEE

 **mamalibero:** Excuse me?

 **and make it double:** oh shit

 **call me trouble:** waddup

 **and make it double:** good job babe

 **call me trouble:** thanks dad

 **TENDOU:** WHY HAVENT WE HEARD FROM LEV YET???

 **TENDOU:** WHAT IS HAPPENING????

 **thenextace:** Lev may not be able to use his phone for a while

 **thenextace:** his bf is whooping his butt rn

 **Ushijima:** So who is this?

 **tetsubro:** hey alisa

 **brokuto:** ALISAAAAA

 **TENDOU:** what

 **Akaashi:** Hello, Haiba-san.

 **thenextace:** how many times have i told u to call me Alisa??

 **oiks:** I SAW ALISA

 **iwa-chan:** THAT DOESNT MEAN U QUIT PRACTICE

 **oiks:** PRACTICE FINISHED

 **oiks:** LET ME LIVEEE~

 **iwa-chan:** no

 **oiks:** what

 **TENDOU:** HAHAHAHA

 **Ushijima:** Hello, Alisa-san, my name is Ushijima.

 **thenextace:** HI~

 **oiks:** u can also call him asshole

 **oiks:** dw everyone calls him that

 **iwa-chan:** sadly i can't disagree with that

 **TENDOU:** WAKATOSHI IS A MIRACLE NOT AN ASSHOLE

 **Akaashi:** Actually, I'm friends with a group of people called the Generation of Miracles.

 **Akaashi:** They are also called assholes, so I'm pretty sure you can be both Tendou-san.

 **thenextace:** WAIT

 **thenextace:** U KNOW THE GoM

 **Akaashi:** Yes, I met them when I was with Tsukki.

 **Akaashi:** One moment.

 

_**Akaashi** has added **tsukishimakei** to the chat: **where the wild ones roam**_

 

 **Akaashi:** Stop whining and deal with it Tsukki.

 **tsukishimakei:** but i really don't wanna be here

 **Akaashi:** Tsukishima.

 **tsukishimakei:** fine

 **thenextace:** CAN U TELL ME ABT THEM

 **tsukishimakei:** yeah

 **tsukishimakei:** they're all assholes

 **tsukishimakei:** except Kuroko

 **tsukishimakei:** kuroko's cool

 **tetsubro:** Kuroko...?

 **tsukishimakei:** kuroko tetsuya

 **tsukishimakei:** kuroko and his teammate kagami won last year's winter cup and defeated the GoM

 **tsukishimakei:** he's pretty cool

 **tsukishimakei:** kagami is an idiot

 **tsukishimakei:** bokuto could get along nicely with him

 **brokuto:** CAN WE MEET THEM??

 **tsukishimakei:** if akaashi says so

 **Akaashi:** We'll have to arrange a meeting...

 **Akaashi:** But it may work.

 **tetsubro:** wait what

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hahahahaha  
> i couldn't help but sneak my basketball babes into this


	5. Day 7 (pt. 1)

"Are you sure they're going to be here?" Akashi piped up, curiosity filling his question. Midorima huffed in agreement.

"Yes, they should be here soon." Tsukishima pushed his glasses farther up his nose and glanced down at the watch on his wrist. "They'll be here soon. I'm not exactly sure when they _will_ be here, but Akaashi is responsible, so everyone will be in one piece. Hopefully."

"Eh? That sounds pretty dumb. How hard can it be to get on a train and get off?"

"That's rich coming from you, Ahomine. I mean, I'm surprised Momoi didn't need to help you get dressed this morning."

"She has noth-"

"May I remind the two of you that I accompanied you so that you could successfully get here?" Kuroko spun the basketball that he'd brought with him on his finger whilst glaring at the bickering idiots. He was definitely the mom of the group. (Actually, second-in-command. He was right after Midorima.)

"I'm hungry, Mido-chin. Can we get food?" Murasakibara shook his head to get rid of the long purple hair covering his face before looking down at Midorima through hooded eyes. Tsukishima felt dwarfed next to the giant's presence.

"Not now, but we may get something to eat as soon as the others arrive, nanodayo. Now shut up," Midorima flicked Kise in the head to prevent him from tackling Aomine.

"Ow, Midorima-cchi! What was that for?" Kise pouted before sitting on a nearby bench. Aomine glared at the blond for sitting on his sleeping area, and Kuroko karate chopped him in the stomach before muttering, "Go to sleep and just share with him or something. I'm sure that we'll be leaving soon."

"Oi, Kuroko! When ar-"

Kagami was cutoff with a loud scream of "TSUKKIIIIIIIIIIIII!"

"Please be a little softer, Bokuto-san. You're drawing people's attention." Akaashi had the perfect look of an exhausted parent, and it just so happened to match the looks that Midorima and Kuroko were wearing.

"Oho? Is this the famous Generation of Miracles?" Kuroo adopted his 'captain voice', and looked at all of them to see who was in charge, before noticing Akashi's natural and confident aura.

"Yes, we are, but the other man with red hair is not. My name is Akashi Seijuro. May I ask who you are?" He extended a hand, and everyone quieted down to watch the exchange, Tsukishima knowing what was going to happen and standing behind Akaashi.

"My name is Kuroo Tetsuro, and the man with black and white hair is Bokuto Koutarou, and the other man with black hair is Akaashi Keiji. And I'm assuming you know Tsukishima-kun?" He accepted the handshake and firmly shook, staring Akashi dead in the eye. Akashi tightened his grip in the middle of the shake, and smirked when Kuroo met the force with some of his own.

Akaashi groaned, as he knew how this always went, and Tsukishima secretly sympathized with him. Thankfully, Akashi took the lead and broke the handshake off before it went too far.

"Well, as I said, I'm Akashi Seijuro. The man behind me with green hair and the  hand held heater pack is Midorima Shintarou. The man next to him- the one with purple hair and a bag of chips- is Murasakibara Atsushi. The one on the bench with blue hair is Aomine Daiki, while the blond that is sitting on the edge is Kise Ryouta. The man with split eyebrows and a short temper is Kagami Taiga, and the one next to him with light blue hair is Kuroko Tetsuya." Akashi smiled at the confused looks on Bokuto and Kuroo.

"What?? I was with you until the end... where's Kuroko?" Bokuto stared flapping his arms around in an attempt to get his point across, but only ended up hitting Kuroo in the face. "Oh, sorry bro."

Kuroo rubbed his nose before adding, "Yeah, you should be. _But_ he has a point; who's Kuroko?"

"Kuroko is right there." Akaashi pointed towards Kagami, and tried to get them to notice Kuroko.

"What? I literally see nothing!" Bokuto was fully freaking out now.

"He's right here." Akaashi walked over and grabbed the teenager, walking him to right on front of Bokuto and Kuroko's faces. "See?"

"Good Afternoon. I am Kuroko Tetsuya." The blue-haired boy offered a hand, and the other two accepted it in a state of shock.

"WAIT AKAASHI!"

"Yes, Bokuto-san."

"HOW COME YOU SAW HIM?"

"Because as your setter and boyfriend, I have to keep an eye out for _everything_."

Kagami walked up to inspect Bokuto, contempt written all over his face and body language. Bokuto looked him dead in the eye, and Kuroo looked like he'd be scared until he realized that Bokuto could probably scare them away with his biceps and thighs.

Everyone was still silent, watching what was occurring. By now, Akaashi had drifted over to Midorima, as his humor was quite similar to his (aka non apparent except for making fun and correcting others) and Tsukishima stood by Akashi, who had been his favourite for a while.

"Bro, what do you lift?" Kagami seemed to be in awe of Bokuto's arms, after approving of the two new people. (Akaashi and Tsukishima had- to their dismay- met the Generation of Miracles too many times before.)

"Mido-chin~," Murasakibara whined, which was not expected by the new comers but dreaded by everyone else. "Can we get food?"

"I KNOW A GREAT CHINESE PLACE NEAR HERE!"

"You know Tsukki," Akaashi whispered to the blond, "it's amazing how he manages to talk exactly like how he texts."


	6. Day 7 (pt. 2)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sick rn, so here u go...  
> ENJOY THE DRAMAMAMAMAMAAAA

****Akashi walked into the Chinese restaurant, Tsukishima following closely behind. Midorima was leading the idiots, with Kuroko herding them along from the back.  Kagami and Aomine seemed fine hanging out with Bokuto due to the system, but Aomine kept swatting Kise away, causing Kuroko to jab him and Akaashi holding Bokuto back because the man-child had no control over his strength and would give someone a concussion. Murasakibara ambled along next to Kuroo, looking at the various promotions offered by the tacky establishment, and making a note of which ones he would buy on a little notepad he'd brought along.

"Okay, before we go in there," Akashi swiveled around to look at the group. "No misbehaving, be polite, do _not_ fight or cause a ruckus. Understood?"

Everyone nodded except for a few that were not the target of the warning. Murasakibara raised a hand.

"Yes, Murasakibara."

"Can I have a kid's menu, Aka-chin?" His soft drawl made a few others excited, and Tsukishima sighed.

"Fine. Raise your hand if you want a kid's menu..." He looked so done with the entire situation, and Kuroo's smirk was slightly annoying him. Akashi looked like he'd been saved, and he probably had been saved from risking his dignity asking such an idiotic question.

Bokuto.

Kise.

Murasakibara.

Not Aomine and Kagami. (They were having a manliness competition right now, but they both asked in private for a menu.)

Kuroo. (For some reason that nobody knew.)

"Okay, 4 menus and 2 'just in case something happens," Tsukishima glared at Aomine and Kagami, the two most hotheaded people in the group that always managed to drive Tsukishima to the brink of insanity, "Now are there any more issues." Akashi finished Tsukishima's thought, and he looked down and smiled at the redhead.

Kuroo frowned slightly at the natural communication Akashi and Tsukishima had. Even though he joked around a lot, Kuroo _did_ have a crush on the lanky blond, and Bokuto and Akaashi may have feelings for him as well.

This was not turning out to be how he planned it.

He'd expected to be able to be a handsome superhero that would save Tsukishima while looking incredibly amazing and cool. Bokuto would use his biceps to make Kuroo look awesome, Tsukishima would think he's so cool, and Kuroo would have Tsukishima begging Kuroo to date him.

This was not turning out to be how he planned it.

"Well," Akashi took the lead, ignoring the fuming Kuroo. "Are there any more inquiries?"

"Can we get spring rolls?" Midorima asked. Akashi looked like he'd been expecting that, and nodded with a slight smile. This was obviously something that occurred often.

Tsukishima looked to Akaashi and raised a brow. The setter nodded, answering the silent question that was asked. Akaashi had dealt with the two other idiots for years, he'd be more than okay. 

"We can go now, Seijuro-san. I believe that we are blocking the way." Tsukishima pushed up his glasses and stepped to the side to let a couple out of the restaurant. 

"Of course," He turned to the couple and stated, "my apologies. We will move immediately."

As the crowd of rambunctious teenagers filed into the restaurant, Kuroo stopped in his tracks. 

When did the two of them get on a first-name basis?

"Bro, you okay?" Bokuto tried to whisper and failed. Tsukishima stopped walking and headed to the back where the other three of his friends were. Akashi looked to the back, and continued walking the Generation of Miracles to the table that was prepared for them. 

"Kuroo-san, are you feeling alright? Is something wrong?" Tsukishima looked down to the captain, and raised a hand to his forehead. Kuroo turned a light pink. "Well, you don't have a fever. Did something happen? Your face is quite red." 

"DID YOU KNOW THAT IN ALASKA IT IS ILLEGAL TO WHISPER IN SOMEONE'S EAR WHILE THEY'RE MOOSE HUNTING?"

Bokuto laughed loudly at Kuroo's panicked screech, and Akaashi elbowed him in the stomach to shut up and muffle his laughs. People were starting to stare, and Akaashi just wanted to shrivel into the floor and disappear.

Tsukishima, however, didn't seem to have an issue with the stares, and glared at Kuroo. "Well," he began, "it isn't illegal to whisper here, and you don't need to worry about being arrested, because I don't see a moose anywhere near here. Now will you tell me what's wrong?"

Akashi walked over, and Kuroo was sure that he was going to pass out anytime now, either from embarrassment or frustration and jealousy. "Is everything okay here? I heard a yell, and just wanted to ensure that nothing bad had happened. I did get the children's menus for those who requested it, so take your time."

"A-Ah, yes. We're fine, thank you, Seijuro-san." Tsukishima looked to the side, and waited until Akashi was gone until he spoke again. 

"Well, is the-"

"Wait," a sly smile formed on Bokuto's face. "Does our little Tsukki have a crush on a certain redhead?"

Kuroo was about to pass out, and his best bro was not helping him at the moment.  


	7. Day 7 (pt. 3)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tetsubro: KEI
> 
> tetsubro: NO
> 
> call me trouble: KEI
> 
> and make it double: YES

"Um, excuse me, but where did you get that idea from?" Tsukishima took a step backwards to carefully scan over the other three peoples' faces. Each looked different, but Tsukishima could tell that they were seriously asking this.

"Well, Tsukki, you seem to always drift towards him, and you seem closer to him than the others. It seems only natural to assume this," Akaashi spoke in a quiet yet serious voice, and Bokuto nodded fervently to agree with his boyfriend.  Kuroo remained silent.

"Well," Tsukishima broke off, "that's true and not true. He and I are close, definitely, but we're just childhood friends. Our families have known each other for ages."

"AWWW, THAT'S SO SWEET, TSUKKIIIIIII!"

"Please quiet down, Bokuto-san. You're disrupting the other tables. But, yes, we see what you mean. We're sorry for making assumptions, Tsukki."

Tsukishima turned to walk away, but stop and looked over his shoulder to address them. "Hmm, don't worry. I wouldn't have expected you to have known."

As Tsukishima left, Akashi glanced at Kuroo before swatting Bokuto's hand away from the oncoming PDA festival. The ace whined. "Are you okay, Kuroo-san? I hope that cleared up some confusion."

"Well, not really, but I now know that Akashi is pining after dear Kei, and he remains oblivious to the fact that both of us like him."

"Wait, did he ever deny liking Akashi-san? Bokuto-san, please stop wriggling."

"But Akaasdfgdsaddgkklddddfssddsasfkllshhhhiiii!"

"Fuck. We need to get back to the table and save Kei." Kuroo waved them over in the direction he was heading towards, and Bokuto happily followed him while trying to look suave.

"One second, Kuroo-san." The two men turned to face Akaashi. "The table's over here; you're going the wrong way."

"I knew that."

* * *

 

_Friday- 10:14 PM_

**tsukishimakei:** i'm never talking to u idiots again

 **tsukishimakei:** except akaashi

 **tsukishimakei:** akaashi is nice

 **mamalibero:** Am I included in this?

 **mamalibero:** I hope I'm not...

 **thenextace:** ME TOO

 **thenextace:** BC U LOVE ME AND WOULDN'T SURVIVE WITHOUT EMKEEEEEE

 **tsukishimakei** : u weren't added but u could be included 

 **tsukishimakei** : but no

 **tsukishimakei** : this only extends to kuroo and bokuto

 **Ushijima** : Did something happen?

 **and make it double** : i bet smth did

 **tsukishimakei** : so children

 **tsukishimakei** : who's ready for a life lesson

 **call me trouble:** ARE YOU READY KIDS

 **and make it double** : AYE AYE CAPTAINK

 **TENDOU** : I CANT  H=EAR YPU

 **call me trouble:** wow

 **call me trouble:** we need to introduce u to autocorrect

 **thenextace** : IM READY FOR STO YR TIME

 **tetsubro** : no

 **tetsubro** : kei

 **tetsubro** : we shouldn't speak of this

 **brokuto** : I M READY FOR JSTOYR TIEEEEEME

 **tetsubro** : fuckingggg

 **tsukishimakei** : no matter what

 **tsukishimakei** : don't go to arestaurant with these two dimwits

 **mamalibero** : What happened?

 **tsukishimakei** : well....

 **tetsubro** : KEI

 **tetsubro** : NO

 **call me trouble:** KEI

 **and make it double:** YES

 **tsukishimakei:** kei will do

 **tsukishimakei** : kei will expose

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kinda short  
> my bad  
> it's late


	8. Day 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> call me trouble: ugh
> 
> call me trouble: look at all that grammar
> 
> and make it double: look at all dem chickens
> 
> TENDOU: that meme sucks
> 
> call me trouble: like youuuuuuu
> 
> and make it double: soulja boy tell em

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> finally my chapters correspond with the day number (it was really bothering me until this point)
> 
> anyways, i'm sick right now, so you get this chapter  
> i know it seems like it's going nowhere, but i've got a few ideas that i'm looking forward to

_Saturday- 7:31_

**thenextace** : r u gonna tell us nowwwwww

 **mamalibero** : Yeah, it's been a long time. Everything okay, Tsukishima?

 **Akaaahi** : I'm sorry, but Tsukki is at my house right now, asleep.

 **Ushijima** : Did something happen?

 **call me trouble** : ugh

 **call me trouble** : look at all that grammar

 **and make it double** : look at all dem chickens

 **TENDOU** : that meme sucks

 **call me trouble** : like youuuuuuu

 **and make it double** : soulja boy tell em

 **call me trouble** : i have such a good dad

 **and make it double** : what a son

 **and make it double** : u make all dad's proud

 **call me trouble** : i love u dad

 **and make it double** : and i love u son

 **tsukishimakei** : why r u guys not dating yet

 **mamalibero** : Because they're oblivious as hell.

 **call me trouble** : um no

 **Ushijima** : I will have to agree with Yaku.

 **TENDOU** : OHHHH

 **TENDOU** : I TGOUGHT U WERE DATINGAND I GOTB CONFUSED WITH THEIS

 **TENDOU** : BC WE MAY HAVE NEEDED TO HAVE A TALK IF THIS. WASN ACTUALLY INCEST

 **thenextace** : I don't think I understood that with all of the spelling errorssss

 **tetsubro** : no fuck u

 **brokuto** : TRIGGERED

 **tetsubro** : and fuk u I hate that meme

 **call me trouble** : WHAT

 **call me trouble** : WHAT ID THIS OUTRAGE

 **tetsubro** : if there is an s in ur sentence

 **tetsubro** : u do not draw it out ok

 **tetsubro** : bc that makes u daishou

 **tetsubro** : a fucking snake

 **and make it double** : can we invest in that son

 **call me trouble** : it'll add a whole new layer to our entertainment ;)

 **tetsubro** : how about

 **tetsubro** : fucking no

 **call me trouble** : R A P E

 **TENDOU** : GET THAT THING AWAY FROM ME

 **and make it double** : so don't be silly

 **TENDOU** : AND WRAP THAT WILLY

 **call me trouble** : DONT RISK IT

 **Ushijima** : And snap that biscuit.

 **Akaashi** : What? Are you okay, Ushijima-san?

 **thenextace** : how do u know thattttttt

 **mamalibero** : That was surprisingly dark...

 **mamalibero** : Would you like to talk, Ushijima?

 **Ushijima** : Health class was a dark time of my life...

 **TENDOU** : what's happening

 **tetsubro** : bro

 **brokuto** : bro

 **tetsubro** : oh

 **tetsubro** : okay

 **tetsubro** : do u wanna take it from here??

 **Akaashi** : Kuroo-san, passive aggressiveness does not translate over text.

 **Akaashi** : Bokuto-san doesn't even understand in person.

 **Akaashi** : Trust me, I'm speaking from experience.

 **brokuto** : I SAW MY NAME

 **brokuto** : I HAVE BEEN SUMMINEF

 **call me trouble** : summinef

 **TENDOU** : yes

 **call me trouble** : what

 **TENDOU** : oh

 **TENDOU** : that's how my dad sounds when he says my name while eating

 **TENDOU** : it's kinda habit to reply

 **TENDOU** : he's also bad @ tecting

 **Ushijima** : I see the apple doesn't fall far from the tree.

 **thenextace** : WAIT

 **thenextace** : I WANNA HEAR THE STORYYY

 **tsukishimakei** : for once

 **tsukishimakei** : u were actually useful lev

 **tsukishimakei** : wow

 **tsukishimakei** : miracles do happen

 **Akaashi** : Well, Kuroo-san.

 **Akaashi** : I was wrong.

 **Akaashi** : Passive aggressiveness can translate over text.

 **tetsubro** : woah

 **tetsubro** : I think i found a new side to u kei

 **tsukishimakei** : moving on

 **tsukishimakei** : Kuroo and Bokuto thought I liked Akashi

 **tsukishimakei** : which is not true

 **tsukishimakei** : so instead of directly asking me they threw a hissy fit in the middle of a Chinese restaurant

 **mamalibero** : Classy...

 **tsukishimakei** : messy...

 **tsukishimakei** : as i was saying

 **tsukishimakei** : they then proceeded to 'bond' with the idiots of the group

 **Akaashi** : Tsukki is now seething and turning red, so I shall complete the story.

 **thenextace** : ohhhh

 **TENDOU** : TGIS IS GONNAAA BE GOODDDD

 **tetsubro** : it wasn't our fauuuuuult

 **brokuto** : yeahhhh

 **brokuto** : it was Kagami and Aomine

 **brokuto** : not usss

 **tetsubro** : and Midorima

 **Akaashi** : Well, they started a good fight against Akashi and nearly ran over the elderly with a buffet cart, causing them to accidentally trigger the emergency alarm, which thus brought over about three fire engines and police cars. 

 **and make it double** : trIGGeREddd

 **call me trouble** : oh my god

 **Ushijima** : Oh dear.

 **tetsubro** : it wasn't our faulttttt

 **tsukishimakei** : nooo

 **tsukishimakei** : of course it wasn't

 **Akaashi** : I don't think Tsukishima's going to be very happy.

 **tsukishimakei** : I wonder why

 **tetsubro** : I said inwas sorry

 **brokuto** : yeahhhg

 **tsukishimakei** : I'm not talking to you two

 **tetsubro** : WHATT??

 **tetsubro** : how am i suppoised to confess my indying love to u???

 **tetsubro** : bro i need u to come over asap

 **tetsubro** : it's an emergenty 

 **brokuto** : OMW MY MAIN MAN

 **tsukishimakei** : wait

 **tsukishimakei** : what??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> okay, leave a comment saying if you want the relationship to be only be kuroo x tsukishima or be bokuto x akaashi x kuroo x tsukishima
> 
> (i'll take the vote in consideration for how the story will progress)


	9. Day 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "BRO I'M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!" Bokuto sobbed into Kuroo's shoulder and wiped his snotty nose on the hood of the sweatshirt that Kuroo was wearing.
> 
> "Oh, bro, " Kuroo grimaced and held Bokuto an arm's length away, "That's nasty, dude. I thought we talked about this. And why are you more worked up about this than me. Chill."

Kuroo paced the hallway that led to the front door as he anticipated his best bro's presence. He tripped over the stool, lost in thought. "Oi, Tetsurou, calm down and stop ruining the house." His mother chastised him from the end of the hallway, and clicked her tongue when she was ignored. She left while muttering under her breath.

As Kuroo picked up the chair, the doorbell rang and he grinned before quickly sobering up as he remembered just _why_ his friend was there. 

"BRO I'M SO SORRY FOR YOUR LOSS!" Bokuto sobbed into Kuroo's shoulder and wiped his snotty nose on the hood of the sweatshirt that Kuroo was wearing.

"Oh, bro, " Kuroo grimaced and held Bokuto an arm's length away, "That's nasty, dude. I thought we talked about this. And why are you more worked up about this than me. Chill."

"I'm sorry, but my snot's starting to freeze a bit." 

"Oh, my bad. C'mon in my man." Kuroo led Bokuto up the stairs, but paused to tell him mom, "Bokuto is staying the night, Okaa-san."

"Okay! Dinner will be ready soon, and I'll call you two down."

"Thanks!"

When Kuroo got to his room, he found Bokuto flopped across his bed, so he decided to join him. They lay there in silence, but Bokuto was the first to break it. "You know I love you, right bro?"

Kuroo turned over so that he was facing the ceiling and remained silent for a second before saying, "Yeah, I do."

"And that Akaashi loves you?"

"Sometimes. Jesus _Christ_ that kid scares the shit out of me, and still manages to look beautiful."

"And bro," Bokuto leaned onto his side so that he could stare at Kuroo's face, and Kuroo craned his head to meet Bokuto's gaze, "we would do anything for you."

"I know. Why?"

"Because not only do we love you, but we love Tsukki as well. Akaashi and I had a discussion about this, and we wouldn't find it too weird if we all dated."

"Wait," Kuroo sat up as he registered what was being said. "You talked to Akaashi about this? Is that why you are actually able to piece your thoughts together?"

"Hey, not fair!" Bokuto swatted Kuroo's arm as hard as he could in his position (which thankfully for Kuroo, was not very hard). "I can be smart, too."

"Sure, sure." And that caused Bokuto to start yelling again.

It quieted down, and Bokuto spoke once again.

"If Tsukki doesn't want any part of this, then I hope you will still date me and Akaashi."

Kuroo hummed in response, not daring to say anything.

"We love you. _I_  love you."

Kuroo was silent, a million thoughts running through his head. Possibilities raced and swirled as well. 

Like:

What would his mom say?

What would _any_  of their parents say?

What would their friends say?

Their is a pretty large age gap between all of them, and a pretty large distance. How would that work?

Would this effect their future in a negative way?

But, Kuroo didn't care as he leaned down slowly. His head hovered above Bokuto's and his eyes fluttered shut as he pressed his lips to Bokuto's. Kuroo could feel the heat radiating off of Bokuto's face, and groaned when Bokuto pressed deeper into it, pushing Kuroo's body off of his so they were both sitting upright and kissing, the intensity increasing as Kuroo was dragged onto Bokuto's lap.

Kuroo wrapped his arms around Bokuto's neck and groaned when Bokuto reached down and lightly palmed his erection. He pulled away to hide his face in the crook of Bokuto's neck as he continued toying with his clothed dick. He decided to entertain himself by sucking a hickey onto his boyfriend's neck, hissing ever so slightly whenever Bokuto pressed a good spot.

His mother called for dinner.

 

* * *

Akaashi was laid out on his bed, and was watching the contorted features on Tsukishima's face. "But was it that bad? I mean, they were idiots, but what's new?"

Tsukishima looked affronted by Akaashi's nonchalance. The younger boy tossed his phone onto the futon behind him, the screen still displaying the groupchat. Tsukishima sat in a kneeling pose and looked directly at Akaashi. "How could you say that? They embarrassed up in front of the others and half of Tokyo. We looked like idiots for being associated with them."

Akaashi rested his head on his hands, a light smile adorning his angelic features. "But Tsukki, that's what we love about them."

Tsukishima groaned. "Maybe you love one of them, but they both drive me batty."

"So do you like Kuroo-san?"

"Hell no."

"Are you sure, Tsukki? Have you seen yourself around him?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Really."

Akaashi still didn't drop the smile, but soon mirrored Tsukishima's seating position. "But I thought you liked all of us."

"I do, just not in a romantic sense."

"But we all love you, Tsukki."

"WHAT??" Tsukishima stood up abruptly, and it was only then that Akaashi started frowning. "B-But, you're dating Bokuto-san, and Kuroo-san is- well, he tried-"

Akaashi stood up and reached out as if trying to tame a wild animal. "Tsukki, are you alright?"

"NO! I'm so sorry- well, not really, I think- but I need space." Tsukishima collapsed to the ground in a fetal position and dragged the blanket on top of him from the futon. Akaashi sat near him on the futon, but didn't face him.

"You know," Akaashi sighed and glanced at the small quivering form sheathed by a red fleece blanket, "I hope you think it over."

"Akaashi, I'm not gay."

After watching Tsukishima quietly for a while, with slightly shaking hands, Akaashi picked up his phone and tapped on the familiar message icon, and typed to Bokuto and Kuroo: _it's not ogoing weill_

Akaashi didn't notice his lack of grammar or the few tears running down his cheeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm so sorry children
> 
> but this is the end of arc one, so get ready and buckled up bc this is gonna be a bumpy ride


	10. Act II

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spoilers for the manga, but in later chapters will be changed to accommodate the story's plot
> 
> and here ya go!

**Tsukishima Kei** walked to the gymnasium and winced as he was greeted by the yells of Hinata and Kageyama, and Daichi's stern voice. Yamaguchi waved excitedly and Tsukishima drifted towards him.

"Is everyone here?" Takeda called excitedly, Hinata jumping in surprise and soon followed by Asahi. "Ah, Ukai-sensei, can I just borrow everyone for a few minutes? I have some exciting news!"

Ukai came to the board that the adviser was standing by, and gave his approval. Tsukishima stood near the back, and smirked when Hinata started jumping to try to see. "What happened, Shrimp? Are you not able to enjoy the view?"

"Shut up you lamp post. At least I don't have my head in the clouds!"

"Hinata, be quiet and listen to Takeda-sensei." Daichi glared at the poor boy, and Suga smiled lightly from behind him.

"But he st-"

"What did I just say?"

Tsukishima sniggered and Yamaguchi soon joined him.

"Like I was saying, I have exciting news! After seeing the game against Shiratorizawa, Kageyama-kun has been invited to the Youth National Training Camp."

Kageyama's eyes bugged slightly out of his head, and everyone (well, nearly everyone) cheered. "Really?"

"Yes, I have the information in my office, so please visit me tomorrow so I can discuss it." Takeda paused and everyone looked at him expectantly before he faced Tsukishima's general direction. "And Tsukishima-kun has been invited to a training camp in Tokyo hosted by another group of coaches."

"Thank you, Sensei." Ukai and Takeda bowed to each other, and Hinata started screeching.

Tsukishima didn't really care.

* * *

**Akaashi Keiji** set the ball for the 83rd time for **Bokuto Koutarou** to hit. The ace smacked it across and landed while watching where it hit, and upon seeing it knock the water bottle target down, cheered at the top of his lungs. He looked to his other teammates for help, and sighed when they all made themselves busy and pretended to not see his cry for mercy. "Bokuto-san, can we please take a break? I'm sure the rest of the team would like to close the gym now."

Bokuto grabbed a ball and went back to a defensive position, ready to toss it. Akaashi looked at him and hid his hands behind his back. "We need to go, the team is waiting."

Bokuto looked around frantically before grinning and standing spiking the ball, "Sorry Akaashi, didn't notice."

"That's okay."

And the two of them could tell from the smiles that they shared that the events from a few days ago were still freshly imprinted in their minds.

They were just good at hiding their misery. (Well, Bokuto wasn't all that great at it, but nobody was surprised or cared. Only his boyfriends could tell that his issue wasn't related to volleyball.)

* * *

**Kuroo Tetsurou** was doing his homework, and Kenma was curled up into a ball on his bed. The third year tried running a hand through his hair before wincing as it got stuck in the knots left by his bedhead. He tapped the pencil in his other hand against his math book as he reviewed for college entry exams, and sighed in frustration.

Kenma looked up, and frowned. "Are you okay, Kuro?"

"Huh?" Kuroo perked up and his glasses slid down his nose. He scrunched his nose up in an attempt to slid them up, but soon just removed them and rubbed his eyes. Kuroo faced his best friend. "Yeah, I'm fine. Why?"

Kenma went back to playing his PsP and turned the volume down. "Well, we both know you're lying."

Kuroo put his glasses on and turned back to his review. However, he just resumed tapping his pencil as well. "I know."

His thoughts were somewhere else.


	11. Day 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> iwa-chan: trashykawa changed my username a while ago
> 
> iwa-chan: and idk how to change it back
> 
> Ushijima: I am very sorry for you...
> 
> oiks: HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE FOR

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i got a new laptop yesterday, and i'm pretty pumped  
> HAPPY NEW YEARS THO
> 
> have a pretty long chapter filled with our dorks to commemorate 2k17

_Saturday- 5:55 P.M_

**mamalibero:** heyooooo

 **oiks** : lol

 **oiks** : did something happen

 **mamalibero** : yeah

 **mamalibero** : i stole yaku-san's phone

 **Akaashi** : So who is this right now?

 **mamalibero** : tis is leb

 **tetsubro** : i don't know anyone named leb

 **mamalibero** : i meant leg

 **mamalibero** : shit lev

 **mamalibero** : I like how the minute I discover you've logged into my account, I catch you cussing. What did I tell you about watching your language?

 **mamalibero** : sorry yaku-san

 **oiks** : this just keeps gettin gwrse and worse

 **Akaashi** : Just like your spelling...

 **brokuto** : OOOOO

 **brokuto** : NICE KLIL AKASHIDGISEKHGSIODHGSAASHI

 **Akaashi** : Bokuto-san, I'm a setter. Have you forgotten that in the twenty-four hours in which I haven't practiced with you?

 **and make it double** : well that means that u have seen him since thenr ight

 **brokuto** : YEAHHHH BOIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **call me trouble** : ahh look at hiimmmm

 **call me trouble** : we've raised him well

 **Akaashi** : If anything, I would like to make a motion that _I_  was the one to raise him. I mean, my team has basically helped him through his messed up version of puberty.

 **tsukishimakei** : nice receive akaashi

 **brokuto** : TSUKKKKKIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

 **tsukishimakei** : hello bokuto-san

 **mamalibero** : Good Evening, Tsukishima-kun.

 **tsukishimakei** : good evening yaku-san

 **oiks** : HOW COME NO ONE SAID HI TO ME WHEN I ENTERED

 **thenextace** : bc u were the second one in the chat

 **thenextace** : except for me

 **oiks** : WELL U COULD'VE BEEN NICE TO ME

 **thenextace** : i didn't feel like it

 **mamalibero** : Lev, what have I told you about respecting your senpai's?

 **thenextace** : sorry yaku-san

 

* * *

 

 

**_ meanwhile _ **

_**tsukishimakei** has been added to the groupchat: **HEY HEY HEY**_

**brokuto** : HI TSUKKKII

 **tetsubro** : how r u doing

 **tetsubro** : we haven't heard from u since you visited akaashi's house

 **brokuto** : WE WORRIED ABOUT U

 **Akaashi** : Are you okay?

 **tetsubro** : dude can we talk

 **brokuto** : WE LOVE U

_**tsukishimakei** has left the groupchat: **HEY HEY HEY**_

 

* * *

 

 

**_ in where the wild ones roam _ **

**tsukishimakei** : what colleges are you applying for soon

 **mamalibero** : I'm not too sure, however, I'll most likely be staying local, as we get a discount for living in the district.

 **oiks** : well i'm skipping college and joining the national japan men's vball team

 **oiks** : iwa-chan will be going to some tokyo college nearby to study health medicine or engineering bc he'sa nerd

 **oiks** : ...

 **oiks** : iwa-chan told me to tell you that this is not true

 **oiks** : appparenlty he can read the notifications even ifhe's not in the app

 **oiks** : so he konws exaclty what i'ev been saying

 **tetsubro** : haha

 **iwa-chan** : shittykawa

 **iwa-chan** : ur the one who wanted help on the hw

 **iwa-chan** : so get off the fucking groupchat

 **oiks** : but iwa-channnnnnnnn

 **iwa-chan** : don't call me that

 **thenextace** : but that's ur usernameeee

 **thenextace** : rightttttt

 **Akaashi** : I do see some inconsistencies with what you are saying, Iwaizumi-san.

 **tetsubro** : thats like kei having his username be only kei and then telling people not ot clal him that

 **iwa-chan** : trashykawa changed my username a while ago

 **iwa-chan** : and idk how to change it back

 **Ushijima** : I am very sorry for you...

 **oiks** : HOW LONG HAVE YOU BEEN HERE FOR

 **oiks** : FREAKKK

 **TENDOU** : DON'T FORGET MEEEEE

 **thenextace** : TENDOUUUUU

 **iwa-chan** : i wish u were here to hear oikawa's horrified shreks

 **call me trouble** : shreks

 **call me trouble** : shreks

 **call me trouble** : shreks

 **iwa-chan** : here u go

 **iwa-chan** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PpccpglnNf0

 **and make it double** : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zq3W2GQclNE

 **brokuto** : WHAT IS THIS

 **brokuto** : THIS IS GREAT

 **oiks** : IWA-CHANNNNNNN

 **oiks** : WHY 

 **oiks** : HOW COULD U DO THIS

 **call me trouble** : HOW COULD HTIS HAPPEN TO ME

 **tetsubro** : bro

 **brokuto** : yes bro

 **tetsubro** : you meme a lot to me

 **tsukishimakei** : would you like to learn more about our lord and savior

 **tsukishimakei** : JESUS CHRIST

 **Akaashi** : What has happened to this group chat??

 **mamalibero** : I'm not too sure either, but I'm just watching how it's going and praying that it doesn't get worse.

 **oiks** : HOW COULD THIS HAPPEN

 **oiks** : DOES NOBODY CARE ABOUT ME AND MY PROIDE

 **Ushijima** : This wouldn't have happened if you came to Shiratorizawa.

 **oiks** : GET OUT NOWWWWWWWWWWW

 **Akaashi** : Am I supposed to step in now and stop this?

 **mamalibero** : Well, maybe if we just wait, they'll blow up at each other and we can finally leave this group chat.

 **call me trouble** : I CAN TEACH U ABT MEMES

 **and make it double** : TEACH ME DADDY

 **brokuto** : HOW IS THIS OUR NEW CONVO

 **tetsubro** : just go wiht it

 **tsukishimakei** : i'm abt to het very cnocerned

 **tsukishimakei** : but if iwaizumi-san and oikawa-san have left

 **tsukishimakei** : that means that oikawa-san has officially freaked out

 **tsukishimakei** : and it can't get any worse

 **and make it double** : did u hear htat maki

 **call me trouble** : i heard a challenge

 **mamalibero** : Fuck you, Tsukishima-kun. 

 **thenextace** : YAKU-SAN WATCH UR LANGUAGE

 **mamalibero** : RESPECT YOUR SENPAI'S

 **Akaashi** : I guess I will keep waiting.

 **call me trouble** : SHOULD I CHANGE MY USERMANE TO CALL ME DADDY

 

* * *

 

 

**_ in the private group chat _ **

**tetsubro** : oh no

 **brokuto** : IM CONUFSOSED

 **Akaashi** : I have a really bad feeling about this.

 **tetsubro** : dokn't we all

 **brokuto** : ID DONT GET IT

 **tetsubro** : Akaashi and I will explain it later

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yup i'm just gonna slide in a tiny bit of angst


	12. Day 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Akaashi: Bokuto-san needed emotional support throughout this entire roller coaster of a love confession.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry i nearly started crying while writing this
> 
> (but i hope u like it)
> 
> this is also the chapter where shit starts getting real

_Sunday- 9:00 P.M_

**brokuto** : GUYS

**brokuto** : I STARTED CRYING YESTERDAY

**Akaashi** : Are you alright, Bokuto-san?

**brokuto** : DID U SEE BUSH WIHT HIS MESSED UP PONCHO

**and make it double** : of course i did

**call me trouble** : have ot see the new memees after the inauguratoin

**and make it double** : i can already feel how amazing the world is

**and make it double** : trump's right

**Akaashi** : ...can we please not talk about politics?

**brokuto** : I CANE TO TLAK ABOU TMEEMS

**Akaashi** : I have asked Kuroo-san to log in to the messenger so that he can translate whatever it is that you're saying.

**tetsubro** : hey bo

**brokuto** : HONEY BUNCH

**tetsubro** : smth wrong babe??

**and make it double** : ...and i have called in troops to help assess the situation

**mamalibero** : And we are here.

**mamalibero** : Everything alright, Matsukawa-kun?

**and make it double** : just read the abouve

**mamalibero** : I have threatened other people, and they are now logging in...

**Akaashi** : ...

**oiks** : ARE U GUYS DATING

**iwa-chan** : subtle shittykawa

**oiks** : WAIT

**Ushijima** : What about Akaashi?

**oiks** : FUCK U

**TENDOU** : gladly~~

**iwa-chan** : um

**iwa-chan** : what

**Ushijima** : See, this wouldn't have happened if you had come to Shiratorizawa...

**oiks** : IM KICKING YOU OUT NEXT TIMEYOU SAY HAT

**oiks** : GOOD LUCK IWHT YOUR CRAPPY AND USELESS PROMOTION THEN

**oiks** : AND THE SEASON IS NEARLY OVER

**oiks** : WHO IN THEIR RIGH TMIND WOULD LEAVE HALFWAY THROUGH JUST TO JOIN A NEW TEAM THAT HAS A DIFFERENT STYLE THAN THE TEAM THEY WERE JUST ON

**Ushijima** : So you're saying that you're not used to the flow of my team?

**oiks** : finally u understand

**oiks** : jfc it took u long enough

**Ushijima** : So you're saying that you are not used to winning?

**oiks** : DO I GET NO PEACEEEEEEE

**oiks** : FUCK U AND UR CRAPPY SERVE

**oiks** : FUCK U AND UR STUPID SAYINGS

**oiks** : EVEN KUROO GIVES BETTER SPEECHES THAN U

**tetsubro** : ??

**oiks** : AND HIS SPEECHES ARE TEH CHEESIEST AND MOST USELESS THINGS EVER

**thenextace** : preach

**mamalibero** : I told you to log in earlier. See how much you're missing?

**oiks** : AND FUCK U FOR ALWAYS WINNIG AGAINST US WHEN WE'VE PROBALY WORKED HARDER THAN U COULD EVER IMAGINE

**oiks** : MY TEAM WAS THE ONE WHO SUPPORTED ME THROUHOUT EVERYHTING EVEN WHEN I THOUGHT WE WERE SCREWED

**oiks** : MY TEAM HAS MORE FAITH IN ME THAN I COULD EVER HAVE IN MYSELF

**oiks** : THEY ARE THE ONES WHO SUPPORTED ME WHEN MY KNEE WAS WEAK

**oiks** : AND THEY ARE THE ONES WHO MADE ME WHO I AM TODAY

**oiks** : IT WAS FOR THEM THAT I RISKED MY ENTIRE VOLLEYBALL CAREER

**oiks** : WHY??

**oiks** : BECAUSE I WANTED TO PLAY WITH THEM FOR AS LONG AS POSSIBLE

**oiks** : i don't know if you know this, but at the game against Karasuno

**oiks** : when we lost...

**oiks** : just before that

**oiks** : to save a ball

**oiks** : i jumped and crashed into a bench

**oiks** : i landed on my bad knee

**oiks** : and because i have to wear a brace on it instead of a kneepad

**oiks** : i slammed it into the ground

**oiks** : and now i have to go to physical therapy every wednesday and saturday

**oiks** : and i may not be able to play volleyball ever again

**oiks** : it depends on how the training goes

**oiks** : so i played a high-risk high-stake game ushiwaka

**oiks** : and i was fully aware that my future would never be the same after that game against karasuno

**oiks** : and i was okay with that

**oiks** : and this was the one time that i was fine with losing

**oiks** : it was a struggle to accept it

**oiks** : but as long as i got to play with iwa-chan and everyone else one last time

**oiks** : i knew that i would be satisfied

**oiks** : i'm just disappointed that the last time i saw them on the court with me

**oiks** : was when they cried tears of sorrow and pain

**oiks** : and not tears of joy

**oiks** : all i ever wanted was to make them happy

**oiks** : and i risked it all and lost

**oiks** : but in a morbid way

**oiks** : i couldn't have asked for a better outcome than what happened

**oiks** : could you have given me that in shiratorizawa, ushiwaka-chan?

**Ushijima** : I could have given you a chance to accept that you are a very talented person.

**Ushijima** : I wanted you to realize that there is no need to play such a warped game with fate when you could stay safe and have a better outcome than what your dealing with now.

**oiks** : ushiwaka-chan

**oiks** : i have people who actually know me on my team

**oiks** : they accept me for who i am

**oiks** : and they were okay with my twisted mentality

**oiks** : something that you couldn't ever agree with

**iwa-chan** : you know

**iwa-chan** : fuck you oikawa

**oiks** : what??

**iwa-chan** : did you ever once think

**iwa-chan** : that maybe we wanted you to always lead us

**iwa-chan** : u made a game that effected us as much as it did for u

**iwa-chan** : and we didn't want to deal with you leaving

**iwa-chan** : u worked so hard but never allowed us to do even half that work because you feared that we would injure ourselves

**iwa-chan** : did u ever stop and think about how valuable u are

**iwa-chan** : u treated urself as if u were disposable

**iwa-chan** : plot twist

**iwa-chan** : u aren't

**iwa-chan** : and if anything

**iwa-chan** : to me

**iwa-chan** : you are worth more than the stars in the sky

**iwa-chan** : so i can't allow you to ruin yourself

**iwa-chan** : because we wanted to play with you for even longer than that karasuno game

**iwa-chan** : while you were thinking about the future in terms of the karasuno game

**iwa-chan** : my future consisted of what would happen after we won

**iwa-chan** : because there was never a moment where i believed we couldn't win

**iwa-chan** : why?

**iwa-chan** : because i was playing with you tooru

**oiks** : did u know iwa-chan

**oiks** :  that i love you

**oiks** : and i want my future to be you

**iwa-chan** : did you even have to ask??

_**Akaashi** has added **SugaCookie** and **Thighchi** to: **where the wild ones roam**_

**Akaashi** : Bokuto-san needed emotional support throughout this entire roller coaster of a love confession.


	13. just a PSA bc apparently people actually Enjoy™ this story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i love all of you so much

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so this may end up being a whole lot of fluff and shit, but honestly i love you guys so much? i was scrolling through my email and was like, "crap this story is still a thing."
> 
> anyways, i'm not sure if i should continue this because i don't know if people even read it anymore, but if so, i would love it if you told me in the comments section. i don't really expect response, but if you so choose, reread the actual cringe-worthy shit i posted earlier and then comment. 
> 
> ps: if you do want me to continue, then the chapters will be better than the previous ones, because my humor has slightly changed a bit because i want to Kill™ myself even more than i did a year ago.

pps: i had an entire plot written out for this story earlier, but screw that, i'm going to do whatever shit-posting i want. instead of doing what i think will make the story better, i'll just morph it into an awful groupchat with Mild angst.

i'll just make this the story you read on your way to your job or school that (hopefully) makes you burst out in laughter and therefore embarrassing yourself. 

ppps: i finally know what a tailgate is. even though i've lived in america my entire life, i only just found out what it actually is. that means i've learned a lot since one year ago.

pppps: i fucking love you all so much, because even though this fic hasn't been updated in over a year (my bad, sorry) i still got overwhelming amounts of love, support, and response. literally you guys make my day. if you want, i'll try to make this the most crackfic thing ever.


	14. screw this i'm living for the (poorly written) angst

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> i'm an indecisive fuck

boi im lowkey living for this angst i've built into this story, and while i don't watch anime anymore, i'm going to treat each character with the personality that they were given.

(aka please excuse me if i forget some details, because it's been a long time since i watched the animes, but i still love all of the characters. just check my pinterest board.)

so, yeah...

ignore my last update, the messed up details that will be more and more apparent from now on, and the fact that my writing style has completely changed in the last year

love you!!!

(and thanks for the kind words, you guys. it really helped me out in a not-so-good time for me. i'm still recovering and getting over it, but i'll hopefully be back and kicking soon. thank you once again for reading this and supporting my writing <3)


End file.
